


Conduit

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Male Characters, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kakashi just wants to retire, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sakura is a Top, Sakura is shameless, Submissive sasuke, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Sasuke is Bad at Feelings, Vaginal Sex, dom!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “It turns you on, doesn’t it?” Sakura says knowingly. “You’ve never looked at us like this before.”Naruto slowly releases Sasuke’s collar. “...Teme…?”Sasuke tries to tilt his head down, anything to escape Sakura’s impish look, but her fingers are holding his jawline firmly in place.“I never had a reason until now,” Sasuke says softly, almost imperceptibly.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 356
Collections: Theme Nights at The Porcelain House





	Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> This big dose of Team 7 smut is the result of the July "outdoors" prompt for my peeps in The Porcelain House. I've been wanting to write something like this forever, so why the hell not.
> 
> This is canon-adjacent. Sasuke didn't leave Konoha after the war and Team 7 is still taking missions, but Sakura is the captain because she's technically the highest rank of the three.

“Stop, stop, _stop!_ ” Naruto yells, halting the progress of Team 7 toward Konoha.

Sasuke senses Naruto’s building irritation before it even explodes, and he gracefully roots himself to the ground as he turns to face his blonde teammate. Sakura, however, only narrowly avoids barreling into Naruto from behind.

“What, dobe?” Sasuke asks, venom seeping into his words. After eliminating the entire black market of a deadly drug--closer to poison, really--they are bone-tired. Konoha is only half a day out and all the last Uchiha wants is to sleep in his own bed. 

Naruto crosses his arms in a petulant way that is reminiscent of his younger self, but it looks much more ridiculous on him at nineteen. “Are we really not gonna talk about it?”

Sasuke’s frustration is palpable. “Talk about _what?_ ” 

“Naruto, now really isn’t the time,” Sakura interrupts. “We can still make it back to the village before dusk. Can’t we talk about it there?”

“No,” Naruto argues, “because if we don’t talk about it now, Sasuke will go back to whatever bat cave he hides in when he’s not on a mission, and you’ll pretend it never happened but I _saw it_ and our team dynamic will be totally fucked and--”

Sasuke tosses his cloak over his shoulder dramatically as he turns in the direction of Konoha. “Whatever you thought you saw, you’re wrong.”

“I didn’t just see it, I _felt it,_ too, asshole!”

“You’re full of shit.”

“ _You’re_ full of--”

A shockwave ripples through the earth and the ground splits between their feet. They ride the impact, jumping to the nearest tree, and stare incredulously at their pink-haired teammate. She is fuming so viciously that her cheeks nearly match her hair. 

“As the captain of this team,” Sasuke and Naruto raise an eyebrow at her declaration but change their tune quickly as a nearby tree disintegrates from a chakra-laden aftershock, “we are _not_ going to talk about this in an area that is not secure.” 

The boys share a look that screams of self-preservation before nodding in agreement.

“Sasuke, what is the closest location that will suffice?” Sakura asks a little too sweetly.

Sasuke begrudgingly complies. “There is a clearing about two thousand meters west of here.” He is unenthused, and it is obvious that he is only providing this information because has been ordered to do so.

“Good. Let’s go.”

They take off running, and soon enough, the forest opens up overhead. A steep rock face lines the back of the clearing, and Sasuke leans his back against the jagged mass, closing his eyes in faux contemplation. In contrast, Naruto sends a kage bunshin to keep watch before crossing his arms and deliberately staring down the dark-haired man. Sakura sighs.

“You were _jealous,_ ” Naruto accuses. 

“Of what?” Sasuke bites back, avoiding eye contact.

Naruto glares at the Uchiha. “I don’t know, Sasuke! But what I do know is that you almost blew the whole mission by showing your Rinnegan while we were undercover!”

_Sakura’s shapely thighs sliding over the lap of a stranger. A lock of silken pink hair twirling around her finger and rosy red lips parting in an invitation. Naruto’s hand brushing gently over a muscular forearm. The brush of whiskered cheeks against a chiseled jaw and a promising whisper covered up by the chaotic sounds of the bar._

_A flare of heat - arousal and rage simmering in his gut. Mine._ Mine.

“It was the right time,” Sasuke says plainly. “We were going to miss the window. I had to make a move.”

Sakura clears her throat before interjecting, “Naruto’s right, Sasuke. We could have avoided that fight entirely.” It had taken years, but Sakura was finally comfortable displaying her backbone to her long-time crush. “Seducing someone for information is a process and it takes time.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke replies, turning his head away from his teammates to hide the building warmth of his cheeks. 

It occurs to Sakura that Sasuke really might _not_ know how seduction missions work. Sakura and Naruto had completed the necessary training, but it had been after Sasuke’s departure from Konoha. The thought of what such training with Orochimaru would look like, and she suddenly hopes that he escaped unscathed.

“Teme!” Naruto bellows. “You weren’t just jealous because of Sakura! You were jealous because of _me_. Why?” 

“I noticed, too,” Sakura chimes in. “It was distracting.” This only makes Sasuke flush even darker, and Sakura finds the rare display of embarrassment from her unflappable teammate adorable. 

“Am I on trial?” Sasuke grumbles, wishing he could sink into the ground.

Naruto laces his fingers in his blonde hair, throwing his head back in frustration. “Goddammit, Sasuke! I know talking about your feelings isn’t your strong suit, but at least fucking try!”

“I’m not talking about my feelings _._ We’re talking about the mission, which we completed, and now we can go home and never talk about it again.”

The blonde storms over to Sasuke, fisting the collar of his cloak. “Teme, if I have to pin you to the ground and make you, I will!”

But instead of snapping back with a snide remark, Sasuke _shudders_ in his spot. The apples of his cheeks are so red that they are practically glowing. Sakura’s jaw drops as she realizes exactly what is happening. 

“You like it,” she whispers in awe.

Sasuke’s head snaps up and he locks eyes with Sakura like a startled deer. He shakes his head slowly, but the way Sakura gazes at him is curious, something different from her usual adoration. Something _darker._

“Wait, what?” Naruto asks cluelessly. He pans from Sakura to Sasuke, and for someone that had a surprising amount of success in seducing a man the previous day, Naruto was being painfully oblivious.

She approaches the two of them slowly, cautiously, as if moving too quickly will throw the moment out of balance. Naruto’s hand is still in Sasuke’s cloak, and the dark-haired man is doing everything in his power to not quiver under his hold. When Sakura is only a hair’s breadth away, she grips his chin to face her. Even though Sasuke towers over Sakura, he somehow feels small under her forest-green eyes. 

“It turns you on, doesn’t it?” she says knowingly. “You’ve never looked at us like this before.”

Naruto slowly releases Sasuke’s collar. “...Teme…?”

Sasuke tries to tilt his head down, anything to escape Sakura’s impish look, but her fingers are holding his jawline firmly in place.

“I never had a reason until now,” Sasuke says softly, almost imperceptibly. 

The recognition hits Naruto all at once, and he exhales like he’s been punched in the gut. “Until you saw us last night.”

“I didn’t want you to touch them like that.” _I wanted you to touch me instead,_ is left unsaid, but he doesn’t need to say it out loud because Naruto and Sakura know how to read between Sasuke’s lines better than anyone else.

Sakura’s fingers trail across Sasuke’s chin before lacing into his short black hair as she draws him in. “It’s okay, Sasuke-kun. We’ve got you,” she murmurs before meeting his lips. He melts into her frame, a study in both femininity and sturdiness, and he revels in the fact that she is more than strong enough to hold him. 

At the same time, Naruto is far from passive, unbuttoning Sasuke’s cloak and shedding it from his shoulders as his mouth works Sasuke’s neck. The blonde sucks reddened marks into the pale exposed skin, and Sakura swallows the delightful moans of her notoriously quiet teammate, wanting more than anything to drink him dry. When the rosette draws away, Naruto seamlessly captures Sasuke’s lips, and Sakura uses the distraction to slide her hands underneath his shirt.

Sasuke feels like he is drowning - they are both so different but everything that he needs. Sakura’s kiss is gentle and controlled. Naruto’s is a wildfire left unchecked. Pleasure sparks through his body as cool leather gloves explore the hot skin of his abdomen, and the rosette takes the opportunity to tug his shirt and vest upward, breaking Naruto’s kiss. 

As Sasuke finds himself bare from the waist up, he feels himself burn under the hungry gaze of his teammates. While he is not ashamed of his missing arm, he still manages to feel a sense of nervousness regarding it, particularly when Naruto’s eyes linger for too long. But the moment is broken when Sakura bends to pick up Sasuke’s cloak, fanning it over the forest floor and pushing him down onto his back. 

The moment Sasuke’s body hits the ground, Sakura shifts behind him as Naruto kneels between his legs, eyes still glued on his stump. In a spontaneous move that only Naruto could muster, the blonde dips his head to press a light kiss of forgiveness against his scarred flesh. Sasuke shudders as a mix of pleasure and pain overtake him, and he isn’t sure if he likes the overstimulation or not but the look that Naruto gives him makes it entirely worth it. A gentle drag of Naruto’s tongue makes his hips twist off the ground with an accompanying whimper. 

Suddenly, Sakura is drawing his wrist above his head. He makes a subconscious attempt to break her grip and he realizes that he is completely powerless under her hand. 

He is so hard that it almost hurts.

A rustle of fabric behind him draws his attention. Sasuke looks up to see Sakura rucking her shirt up to her neck and undoing her bindings with one hand, freeing her perfectly proportioned breasts to hover above his head. He runs his tongue over his lips hungrily, and Sakura’s eyes darken at the sight. Her grip on his wrist never falters as she dips one rosy peak to his mouth, and he eagerly takes it between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and lips and teeth. Sakura’s soft moans and sighs fill the air, and Sasuke can feel Naruto tugging his pants and boxers down his hips, his hard cock settling against his abdomen. 

“Damn,” Naruto’s hot breath puffs against his length. “Look at how excited he is, Sakura-chan. Who would’ve thought teme would like this?”

“Are you blind?” Sakura ribs, her voice throaty and low, thick with desire. “I bet that Sasuke-kun has gotten himself off countless times imagining you pinning him down and swallowing his cock.” Sasuke’s dick twitches guiltily as Sakura brings her unattended nipple to his lips. Her sultry laughter sounds over the pair. “See?”

Something primal overtakes Naruto, and he buries his face into Sasuke’s thigh, inhaling deeply. “Fuck, I want to taste you.” 

“Not yet,” Sakura purrs, reaching down to grasp blonde hair and tugging Naruto away from his goal. “He has to ask _nicely._ ”

Sasuke’s head spins at the way Sakura directs them so easily. Though Naruto will become Hokage one day and Sasuke will serve as his shadow, Sakura is still special. He will never forget during the Fourth War when she tore through an army with her fists and healed her comrades in the same breath. They all know that she is on equal footing with them, and she is using that same power to hold them in place as if they were mere genin. (Well, they were _technically_ still genin. Semantics.) 

Naruto’s fingers on Sasuke’s skin pull him out of his own head. 

“To be fair, it’s hard to beg with your mouth full,” Sakura teases as she pulls her swollen nipple from his lips. She releases Naruto’s hair and Sasuke can’t help the needy sound that escapes when a flattened tongue draws across the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hisses through clenched teeth, and Sakura clicks her tongue in disapproval. 

“Not good enough, Sasuke-kun. Use your words. Ask Naruto for what you want.”

Naruto’s tongue is lapping against his balls now, and the feeling is making his head foggy. Sasuke tugs at Sakura’s grip again, but she stays steady, her gaze expectant. 

“ _N_ _aruto_ ,” he groans, and the sound of his own voice is so desperate that it should fill him with shame but it _doesn’t_. He could never be ashamed about how much he wants the two of them.

There is a hand in his hair again, pulling sharply at the roots. The sting of it makes him throb. “Say it,” Sakura demands.

Sasuke shudders as he inhales. “Please Naruto… suck me.” 

“Gladly,” Naruto says gleefully before swallowing Sasuke’s cock to the hilt.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Sasuke keens, his back arching as he seeks pleasure from Naruto’s hot, wet mouth. He has enough presence of mind to think that this cannot be the first time Naruto has done this, but the feeling of the blonde’s nose pressing against wiry curls melts his brain. His tomoe spin wildly as he records the image of bright blue eyes gleaming up at him, of the more than appealing hollowing of Naruto’s cheeks as the blonde greedily sucks his best friend.

A shadow falls over his face, and through the haze of pleasure, he realizes that Sakura is standing above him now. Her shirt is gone, and she shimmies her shorts and panties down to reveal a smattering of pink curls above her pussy. Sasuke can already smell her arousal, heady and sweet in the air. His teeth ache with the desire for a taste.

“S-Sakura,” he chokes out as Naruto does something particularly sinful with his tongue. “Please.”

Sakura hovers above him, smirking as she sinks down to her knees to straddle Sasuke’s face with her gorgeous thighs. “You beg so prettily, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura purrs as she lowers herself onto his mouth. The guttural sound of pleasure she makes as his tongue strokes over her folds makes all three of them moan. 

They feast on each other. Naruto’s eyes are on Sakura as she writhes over Sasuke’s mouth. Sakura’s chest heaves as she watches Naruto bob on Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke commits the perfect curves of Sakura’s ass to his memory. It is almost too much for Sasuke in his limited sexual experience. 

But luckily, or unluckily as it may be, the rosette riding his face seems to recognize this. 

“If you want us to fuck you, Sasuke, you can’t come yet. Be patient,” Sakura says, her voice rough as she tilts her hips to allow the dark-haired man access to her clit. “ _Oh,_ that’s good.” Her breathy moans make his cock swell even more in Naruto’s mouth. Sakura’s soaking wet pussy drenches his lips and chin, and groans are catching in the back of his throat as Naruto picks up the pace of his sucking. 

Pleasure is twisting powerfully in his gut in a way that it never seems to when he touches himself, and he thinks irrationally that he can come first and ask for forgiveness later. But _someone_ proves to be a mind-reader, and a hand firmly grasps the base of his cock to stave off his imminent orgasm, leaving him whining in frustration. 

Sakura laughs roguishly above him.

“Ah, nice try, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura says wickedly before turning her attention to their other teammate. “Naruto. Take your clothes off while Sasuke makes me come,” she commands, and the tone of her voice alone makes his cock twitch. _I want to,_ he thinks, imagining the way Sakura would look in the throes of passion. _I want it more than anything._

Sasuke redoubles his efforts, tongue flat against her clit, but his ears are open and listening to the shifting of cloth on the other side of Sakura. He has seen Naruto naked plenty of times, but never like _this_ , and he wants to see, wants to know if Naruto is hard just from sucking him. He wonders what the blonde tastes like, how his cock would feel in his mouth, and it only serves to double his already heightened arousal. 

In a desperate move, he weaves his hand under Sakura’s legs, sliding two fingers into the wet vice of her cunt and crooking them upward. She chokes out something adjacent to his name and pride surges within him. Between his tongue and fingers, she grinds hard against his mouth, and the quivering of her thighs is his only warning before she comes. He fucks her through it, and he’s not sure how he keeps from coming himself when he sees the delicate arch of her back and hears the sweet cries that escape her lips. 

As her shudders die down, Sakura lifts herself up from his face, and he knows he must look debauched covered in her slickness. But then Naruto comes into his line of vision, broad-shouldered and muscular and fisting his cock in response to Sasuke making Sakura come.

Sasuke was positive that he had done nothing in life to deserve the two of them, but he would be damned if he ever let them go.

Two gentle hands help Sasuke sit up, and Naruto approaches to kneel beside him. Before he can even formulate the words brewing in his head, the blonde captures his lips, devouring Sasuke’s mouth hungrily and tasting Sakura’s essence. When they part, Naruto looks up at the rosette standing above them. “Fuck, Sakura-chan. You always taste so good.” 

Sasuke’s stomach drops. _They’ve been doing this without me?_ His sudden change in mood was immediately obvious to his teammates. 

“Hey,” Naruto says, giving Sasuke a soothing squeeze to the shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“How long?” Sasuke asks before he has time to stifle the words, instantly despising how insecure he sounds.

Naruto and Sakura share a look, before the rosette finally responds, “The war.” She digs her teeth into her bottom lip as she continues, “We didn’t know you were coming back, Sasuke. We didn’t know if we’d _live_.”

“But it isn’t the same without you,” Naruto finishes sincerely. “You’re our missing piece.”

Sakura is kneeling beside him now, too. “There were signs that you wanted both of us, but we didn’t want to gamble our friendship on it. We didn’t know for sure until we felt your rush of killing intent during the mission.”

Naruto shivers at the reminder of it alone. “You really hated our targets.”

He wishes he had two hands to reach out and touch them but settled for leaning into Naruto and pressing his palm against the small of Sakura’s back. “You’re mine,” Sasuke murmurs softly. “Both of you are supposed to be mine.”

The two of them soften at his heartfelt admission. “We have been,” Sakura says. “We belong together. All three of us.”

Sasuke’s heart is pounding so heavily in his chest that he can barely think over it. “So, how do we do this?” 

The blonde member of the trio very slowly pulls a bottle of oil from his pile of clothing, and Sakura immediately gives him an admonishing look. “No anal in the woods,” she says dryly.

“Come onnnnn, Sakura-chan! I want to fuck him!” 

Sasuke scoffs. “I never said you could fuck me, dobe.”

But Sakura’s lusty green eyes see through his posturing. “You want him to. And you’ll get it,” she pauses as she grabs the oil from Naruto’s hands and tosses it indiscriminately over her shoulder, “when we’re not in the _goddamn woods._ ” 

“Fine,” Naruto pouts, and Sakura leans over directly in front of Sasuke to kiss it right off Naruto’s face. 

In all of the fantasies Sasuke has entertained involving Naruto and Sakura, he never imagined the two of them together, but he has to admit that they look _good_. They are splashes of color to Sasuke’s darkness, and when their lips meet, he is nearly blinded by their light. He watches the familiarity in their kiss and craves the same. 

Embarrassingly enough, Sasuke doesn’t realize that a needy whimper has escaped his lips until amused blue and green eyes turn to him. “We haven’t forgotten about you, Sasuke,” Naruto murmurs, and the tenderness in his voice makes Sasuke’s breath catch.

He’s pretty sure he stops breathing entirely when Sakura grabs him by the chin and says, “Naruto’s going to fuck your mouth while I ride you. Do you like the sound of that?”

“ _Y_ _es,_ ” Sasuke growls as he feels Sakura’s thighs slide over him in the exact way he had envied the previous night. She pulls her leather gloves off before rubbing her wet slit over the head over his cock, and the anticipation nearly wrecks him. He’s panting hard under the appraisal of smoldering green eyes, and Sakura smiles a genuine, loving smile as she sinks onto his length.

Sasuke thinks for a moment that he may have died. He is no virgin, but sex for him has always been merely transactional, the entire purpose to clear the occasional fog of hormones that prevented him from being battle-ready. 

This is different. This is _Sakura_ who has been infatuated with him for ages, but she is now a woman and she loves him in a way that keeps him rooted in the darkest of nights. Her back arches as she moans sweet and low at the feel of his cock, and he replies in kind, the tight rippling of her pussy affecting him in a way no other woman has. 

Soft lips brush against Sasuke’s ear, and Naruto whispers, “You don’t even know how long I’ve dreamt about seeing your lips stretched around my cock.” The blonde stands beside him and Sasuke turns his head, instinctively opening his mouth. There is nothing in this world that is surer than the sun and moon, than Naruto and Sasuke coming together in this way. 

When the head of Naruto’s cock presses into Sasuke’s mouth, the Uchiha’s thighs reflexively buck up into Sakura and she keens in response. “Relax your jaw, Sasuke,” Naruto coaxes. Sasuke breathes deeply through his nose to open his throat. 

And then they are both fucking him.

Sasuke doesn’t know what to do with his good hand, what to do with the moans being pushed back by the cock filling his throat, what to do with the sounds his teammates make. He thinks of a million ways that they could have him and he could have them, but nothing compares to the feeling of being between them, his fearless friends, the people he l--

“F-Fuck, _Sasuke,_ ” Naruto groans, and Sakura laughs in response.

“Is he everything you dreamed of, Naruto?” Sakura teases, but her voice is low and gravelly and it threatens Sasuke’s thinning self-control. He can feel Sakura’s fingers brush against the base of his cock briefly before she begins rubbing sloppy circles over her clit. Naruto is thrusting shallowly into Sasuke’s mouth now, the wet sounds from all three of them sounding out into the open air. 

“ _So good,_ Sakura-chan. You’ll have to have him suck you, too.”

_What?_

Sakura grins at Sasuke even through her rapidly building pleasure. “There’s a jutsu,” she purrs mischievously, and dark eyes widen in arousal. “We can both fill you up.”

And his control snaps. 

Sasuke fucks up into Sakura almost viciously, but it only serves to turn her sinful words into increasingly louder moans. His cheeks hollow around Naruto’s cock as he takes the hot flesh over and over again, and the blonde’s fingers tangle in his hair to urge him on. His own pleasure has become secondary because he is a conduit for them, his beautiful team that never gave up on him even when the rest of the world had, and he will give them everything they deserve even if he doubts that he deserves them. 

Sakura comes first, her cunt sweetly convulsing around him as she sinks her nails into the meat of his shoulders and cries his name. He thinks there is nothing more beautiful than the way she looks at that moment, and he makes it approximately five more strokes before spilling inside her. Naruto needs another minute, but even with Sakura slumped against his shoulder, he reaches up to stroke the blonde’s balls and it is the catalyst. He swallows Naruto to the base as he comes, and he doesn’t pull away until he has gotten his fill.

Naruto falls to his knees right as one of his clones rushes into the clearing. 

“Incoming hostiles. Three of them,” Naruto’s clone barks, and the trio are suddenly alert, springing up ready to battle. 

“Fighting naked. That’s new,” Sakura says as she cracks her knuckles before turning back to her teammates. “Better protect your dicks.”

\---

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” the Rokudaime says from behind his desk. Sakura’s report is curt and full of glaring holes, Naruto is avoiding his eyes, and Sasuke is… blushing? 

“That’s all I have to report, Kakashi-sensei. Onyx is off the market and the kingpins are dead. We had an unlucky encounter with rogue nin, but they’ve been dealt with,” Sakura says with a shrug.

Kakashi laces his fingers under his chin thoughtfully. “I’m just not understanding the final encounter with the rogue nin. The road to Konoha is so well-traveled that you wouldn’t be attacked there.” But when Sasuke turns his head to defer to Sakura, Kakashi spots a familiar purpling mark on his neck. 

The Rokudaime decides to goad her. “Congratulations, Sakura-chan.” He eye-smiles, expecting her to react with embarrassment.

But instead of demonstrating any sort of shame, Sakura _smirks._ “You should be congratulating Naruto, sensei.” Sakura’s eyes are still on the Rokudaime as she places a hand on her cocked hip, and then he catches the scent lingering on the skin of his pink-haired former student. Both Naruto and Sasuke are blushing now, and it only takes a moment for Kakashi to realize exactly why.

“Oh, _fuck._ ”

\---

“I can’t believe you said that, Sakura-chan!” Naruto cries out as he follows Sakura out of the Hokage Tower. Both boys are mortified, but Sakura only laughs in reply.

“We smell like sex. We weren’t going to be able to hide it, so at least we could give Kakashi-sensei some grief,” she says easily. Sakura’s casual acceptance eases the tension between the three of them, but they’re still standing outside, regarding each other carefully.

“Hey,” Sasuke breaks the silence, giving them both a knowing look. “We’re not in the woods anymore.”

The hungry gaze he receives is entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I'm happy to write part two if this is well-received. There's a choice between the kinky voyeur option or just some straight up threesome boning. Pick your poison!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful! Come say hi if you like my multi-shipping bullshit. :)


End file.
